


Flipped

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Summary: ※如题，灵感来自《怦然心动》。应该是之前写过的love letter的姊妹篇，但并不是发生在同一宇宙的续写。祝大家情人节快乐~
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Kudos: 19





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> ※如题，灵感来自《怦然心动》。应该是之前写过的love letter的姊妹篇，但并不是发生在同一宇宙的续写。  
> 祝大家情人节快乐~

自小，乔纳森接受的教育便告诉他，纵使科学与宗教在许多方面都存在着水火不容的分歧，但它们在当下仍能以一种礼貌的方式尽量互不打扰地和平共存。譬如，虽然他的父亲是一个优秀的进化生物学者，但这并不影响他陪同身为天主教徒的妈妈定期去教堂做礼拜。

受到父亲的影响，幼年时代的乔纳森便比其他同龄的孩子更早了解到人类很有可能是从森林古猿进化而来，并不是由上帝指尖的尘土塑造而成的。上幼儿园时，他曾因在一次班级活动中向同学们讲述了猿类与人类的关系而获得了同学与老师的热烈掌声。科学的迷人与伟大令乔纳森心生敬畏，所有古时那些人类无法说清或是只能借由神话解释的奇谈怪闻通过科学之手便可被逐一轻松解释。比如，所谓墓地飘浮的“妖精之火”不过是人体骨骼里的磷酸钙发生化学反应后产生的磷火，并不是什么灵魂与怨气的显化。以及，关于海洋中载满死去船员的“幽灵船”，杀害船员的凶手并非传闻中神秘的鬼魅，而极有可能是自然界所产生的次声波。没有什么是科学解释不了的，乔纳森无比骄傲地想到。他手捧儿童百科全书，如同握着人类智慧的权杖，仿佛即将成为接过牛顿、达尔文等一众科学巨匠光辉衣钵的后世继承者。所有那些人类过去无法解释的“超自然现象”都会在“科学”这一清晰清无比的高倍显微镜下原形毕露。

此时，乔纳森尚不清楚他对科学所怀抱的坚定信仰将会在未来不久产生巨大动摇。那是四月末的某个夜晚，乔纳森在自家的院子里踢起足球。院落里的照明灯几天前被他和同学们在嬉戏时不小心用弹弓打穿，为此，他还被爸爸罚了负责打扫三星期屋顶的阁楼。花园里的玫瑰花已经开了，在晚风的吹拂下变成一片红光粼粼的海浪。乔纳森闭上眼睛陶醉地嗅了嗅空气中飘来的花香，在睁开眼睛的时候看见了不可思议的一幕。

现在想来，那不过只是想要偷偷采花的迪奥在他不知道的时候早早溜进了花园，趁他闭眼的间歇钻了出来，刚刚打算开始摘花就被他抓了个正着，整件事毫无奇妙之处可言。然而，那时的他只有五岁，再加上迪奥那副与生俱来的谎言天赋，他竟如此轻易地相信了迪奥那套信口开河的离奇说辞。

“吻我的手背，我是守护花朵的公主，所有开花的地方都是我的领地。难道你没有看过电影吗？参见公主的时候都是要行吻手礼的。”

迪奥的语气威严十足，听得乔纳森一愣一愣。应迪奥的要求，他放下足球，单膝跪地，极其庄重地亲吻了他的左手。拈着玫瑰的“花仙子”用手里的花敲了敲他的脑袋，又对他说：“以后每次见面你都要这样亲我。”

人脑喜欢为记忆添油加醋，篡改实情。他的大脑成功地哄骗他相信自己似乎真的在闭眼的那几秒钟听见玫瑰花地里传出了一阵奇怪的声音，再加上迪奥绘声绘色的讲述，他更加确信迪奥确实是从花园里长出来的，就像种子抽芽一样，只不过因为他是“花仙子”的关系，所以他破土而出的时间只用了短短几秒。科学无法解释这样的事情，他第一次如此清楚地意识到了它在面对某些问题时的无能为力。他成为可耻的叛徒，不再对科学的力量怀抱绝对的信任。自那之后，每次在课本上看到达尔文等人的肖像时，他都会为自己的背叛感到一阵羞愧。

很长一段时间里，迪奥都会借着他对“花仙子”传说的深信不疑毫无收敛地在花园里肆意摘花。他会在迪奥从玫瑰丛中现身之前提前跪好，时刻待命，以便亲吻随时可能冒出来的“花园公主”。

每每想起这些事情，乔纳森都想一头扎进大西洋里再也不出来。在之后的很多年里，迪奥一直会用这件事来取笑他。邻居家的孩子们受到了相同的蛊惑，每次出来玩的时候都会簇拥在迪奥身边，以各种零食玩具讨好他，希望迪奥能挑选自己成为他心仪的玩伴。乔纳森常常会为此愤慨不平，经常送花给迪奥的人明明是他，可迪奥却偏偏总是选择别人。

当时，他并不知道迪奥原来是个男孩儿。很久以后，他才终于对这个事实迟钝地后知后悟。迪奥的父母更喜欢女孩儿，所求无望之下，他们便将魔掌伸向了自己的儿子。结着长发的迪奥第一次被妈妈牵着手领来新邻居乔斯达家做客的时候，乔纳森的父母就一眼喜欢上了他。当然，他们并不清楚所谓“玫瑰花精”的传说，迪奥伸出食指靠在嘴边，向他悄悄地“嘘”了一声，他便立刻下定决心坚决地保守他们之间的秘密。晚餐过后，在帮妈妈清洗餐具的时候，妈妈便捧着脸对他和父亲激动地感叹道：“真是好可爱的小姑娘。”。话毕，她还低下头朝他兴奋地眨了眨眼睛。母子之间的默契令乔纳森瞬间懂得了妈妈此番举止之下深藏的潜台词，他搓了搓汤盘上没冲净的泡沫，回敬以妈妈一个被戳穿心事的羞涩微笑。

当然，他们的愿望最后并未成真。妈妈期待的两小无猜式浪漫故事并没有机会在他和迪奥身上上演。乔纳森失去了一个青梅竹马的恋侣，却收获了一个并肩成长的好友，听上去也算稳赚不赔。乔纳森的妈妈一脸遗憾地感慨道：“如果迪奥真的是个女孩儿，或者他有个姐姐或是妹妹就好了。”一旁的布兰度夫人同样满脸失落，不禁赞同地点了点头。两个女人坐在客厅里长吁短叹，令乔纳森更加气愤。置身事外的旁观者怎么可能会明白当事人心中无尽的苦楚，他才刚刚六岁，就已经不幸地成为了一个失恋的男人。

先入为主的观念势必会给人们带来根深蒂固的影响。最初得知真相的那段时间里，乔纳森的父母仍然在某些方面将迪奥作为一个女孩儿来看待。乔纳森与迪奥相处的过程中难免会产生一些矛盾，即使他的脾气一直很好，但难免也会有招架不住迪奥蛮横秉性的时候。乔纳森并未想到无意间的轻轻一推会让迪奥直接坐倒在地，父母不会追究迪奥是否是在假装摔倒，也不会去管乔纳森的行为究竟出自有意或者无意。他们口持批评的语气严肃地向乔纳森说道：“无论什么时候，你都不可以和迪奥动粗，就算用羽毛打他都不行。”他看见迪奥坐在父母身后捂嘴嗤笑，自此，他开始痛恨与迪奥一起玩耍。显然，这种痛恨只是单方面的，只要迪奥不肯罢手，他便没有任何办法将他从自己的生活中彻底驱赶出去。

迪奥的变本加厉始于几个月前。一开始，乔纳森并没有发现他的童年玩伴已经逐渐变成了校园里的危险人物，直到他在学校附近的街角亲眼目睹了迪奥正同一帮高年级的学生斗殴。迪奥笑了笑，冲他露出箍在右手关节处的黄铜指套。迪奥不仅要做课堂上的好学生，在下课之后，他又靠拳头为自己赢来了另一份受人敬惧的胜利。乔纳森明白自己根本没必要尝试，他已经猜到无论他向父母中的哪一方反映，他们都不会相信这个每逢星期天就会乖巧地坐在自家小客厅的漂亮男孩儿竟会是学校里声名鹊起的不良新秀。迪奥趴在茶几上，永动机一样不停忽闪着自己的长睫毛。乔纳森看着自己的妈妈满眼疼爱地刮了刮迪奥的鼻头，教他一起玩刚刚买来的十字绣。乔纳森咬着自己的舌头，却还是克制不住地笑出了声。如果被迪奥那群追随者知道了他们的偶像竟会在周末手持针线绣一幅小象丹波，不知道他们会作何感想。迪奥朝他瞥了一眼，乔纳森立刻开始为自己刚刚轻率的行为而感到后悔。迪奥相当记仇，无论仇大仇小。乔纳森在迪奥狐狸一样狡猾的冷笑中汗如雨下，识趣地溜进了厨房。

迪奥的报复就是从这时候开始的。乔纳森活在校园的真空夹层，对学校里各种新鲜传闻向来概不知情。他只是懵懵懂懂地感觉到这几天中学校里向他行注目礼的同学多得不太正常，那种意味深长的眼神让他毛骨悚然。起先，他并没有将这种异常情况放在心上，于是乎，他便成为了全校最后一批得知他已经被册封为“迪奥的男人”的知情者。

这样的殊荣就像一顶羞耻的皇冠，压得乔纳森觉得自己的脑袋都大了几圈。乔纳森终于明白，面对他人无情的戏笑眼光时，他只能做一个手无寸铁、无法反抗的受害者。谁会在乎他是不是真的跟迪奥有了一腿，光是这种极具冲击力的传闻就已经够同学们讨论个七八顿午饭。乔纳森第一时间就反应过来，这便是迪奥蓄谋已久的阴险报复。恋爱是校园生活的一部分，迪奥已经使他与可能拥有的爱情冒险彻底绝缘。有了迪奥的从中作梗，谁还能有勇气向他或者接受他的告白？

忍气吞声不是解决问题的办法，尤其是碰到这种无理可讲的恋爱霸凌。当有好事者开门见山地向他提问：“你和迪奥谁是上面那个？”时，乔纳森终于忍无可忍。他在放学路上截住迪奥，打算好好和他理论一番。迪奥一脸玩味地看着他，看他支支吾吾却半天都说不出个所以然。他向乔纳森抬起左手，像儿时一样以命令的口吻向他说道：“吻我的手背。”

乔纳森双颊涨红，羞愤地瞪着迪奥，连眼角都快呲出血来。他望着迪奥左手白皙的皮肤，恨不得狠狠咬他一口。

不得不说，乔纳森每次吃瘪的样子都会让他心情大好。

头回见面，他便被乔纳森的好骗所深深折服。在此之前，虽然他也使用过同样的伎俩欺骗过其他同龄人，但从没有一个人会如乔纳森这样，仅需三言两语便可令他屈膝于他的脚边。当他居高临下，第一次接受乔纳森落在手背的亲吻时，他便不由得发自肺腑的感慨道：他可真是个货真价实的傻帽。

他是个天生的呆瓜，这太令人感动了。乔纳森从此成为了他忠诚的跟班、一根如影随形的尾巴。迪奥发现自己出类拔萃的领导才能自那时就已有所显山露水，他在童年时代就已经懂得以适当的奖赏激励乔纳森，以此获取他不遗余力的持久追随。每当乔纳森气喘吁吁赶在冰淇淋融化之前从远处的商店握着它匆匆向自己跑来，亦或是帮他赶跑那些他看不顺眼，还时不时想掀他裙子的坏家伙时，他都会屈尊降贵地踮起脚尖，赏赐给乔纳森一个印在额头上的吻，以此作为一枚代表荣誉与嘉奖的勋章。

两性之间的差异在他眼里不过是蹲着尿尿*和站着尿尿的区别，而他习惯坐在马桶上尿尿，所以在幼年时期，他觉得自己并不属于男女之中的任何一方。他对自己的性别并不在意，裙子裤子对他而言不过都是束缚双腿的布料，不过乔纳森喜欢看他穿裙子，因此，他平常便总是套着各种各样的连衣裙和他出来玩。然而，他们之间的一切从他不再穿裙子那天起就全都不一样了。虽然乔纳森什么都没说，但他还是敏感地察觉到乔纳森对他的态度已经在无声无息之间发生了天翻地覆的改变，自那之后，乔纳森便再也不肯让他亲吻他了。

他本性如此，格外擅长记仇。在乔纳森这种神经大条的异类看来无关痛痒的小事，在他眼里便值得自己痛恨乔纳森一生。六岁那年，他曾与乔纳森因为“海豚到底是不是哺乳动物”的话题大辩一场。自然，乔纳森用他无敌的百科全书搜索到了权威答案。战败的耻辱令他恼羞成怒，他开始在乔纳森面前使出自己研磨多年的必杀本领。他睁大眼睛，瞳仁溜溜一转，在眼眶里翻搅出一阵泪光。他鼓起腮帮，挑眉怒视着乔纳森，对他生气地“哼”了一声。这样的杀手锏曾令他所向披靡，百战百胜。无论是大人还是同龄人，在看到他这幅样子的时候，没有一个不会因他朦胧的泪眼所屈服心软，他们都会哄他，赞美他，夸他像条可爱的小金鱼。乔纳森轻轻地推了推他，以讨好的姿态冲他露出一个怯懦的微笑。他心中暗喜，紧接着却听见乔纳森说道：“迪奥，你现在看起来好像一只生气的蟾蜍。”

话音一落，他便狠狠给了乔纳森一个肘击。

如果乔纳森说他像只生气的河豚，他倒勉强可以接受。乔纳森被他冷落整整两周，最后在乔纳森五次三番的诚恳道歉之下，他才勉强同意令这件事就此作罢。迪奥·布兰度有仇必报，此等小事便可令他如此耿耿于怀，更何况是乔纳森对他“始乱终弃”的背叛之罪。在他从乔纳森身上移情别恋之前，乔纳森也休想和其他任何人发生些什么。

当你深陷焦头烂额的困境时，你便会明白拥有一两个可以倾诉的朋友是多么幸运而难得。吉姆和罗拉坐在他的两边，一左一右同时安慰般拍了拍他的肩膀。面对好友的颓唐，吉姆只得同情地摇了摇头。他叹了口气，冲两人说道：“我到现在都不清楚迪奥到底是个男孩儿还是个女孩儿。”

“性别对他毫无意义，他的美自成一派。”

罗拉一脸骄傲，语带赞美地回答道。吉姆托着下巴，思索一番之后，又兴奋地向他们说道：“也许他真的是什么仙子也说不定。想想看，他也许白天是男孩儿，晚上是女孩儿。每天早上起床的时候都要把夜里长出来的乳房摁回去，然后把收缩进阴道里的阴茎拽出来。这样他就可以横跨两种性别，无拘无束，也能解释清楚为什么他看起来是个男孩儿，却总是有女孩子那样动人的美丽了。”

“你当迪奥是橡皮泥捏的吗？”

“不，这听上去明明很神圣！很多传说中的天使、精灵什么的不都是没有性别或是拥有两种性别的吗？神圣的事物是不会像人类一样被性别所束缚的。”

“如此说来，迪奥就不会像课本里说的那样在夜晚时梦遗了，毕竟他在晚上是个女孩子啊。”

“不，也许他会像女孩子一样在睡梦中经历月经，以此来代替梦遗。”

“老天，”罗拉推了推眼镜，向他感叹道，“这要浪费多少卫生棉条啊。”

乔纳森在他们热火朝天的你言我语里无言地抬起了头，示意他们话题似乎已经朝着某些不堪入耳的方向发展下去了。吉姆略显尴尬地轻咳一声，对他说道：“我们没有任何亵渎迪奥的意思，只是单纯出于好奇而已，也许他真的像你小时候看见的那样是从玫瑰花园里长出来的那样呢？”

“所以说，你不再喜欢他就是因为他不‘再’是个女孩儿？”

“我想这个原因就足以令我放弃了，我们都是男生，是没办法...”

“好了，乔纳森，话不要说得这么绝对。”

“你认为性别会成为爱情的阻碍，但其实它并不能，或者说，其实你内心中的真实所想和‘你认为的’根本不一样。多给自己留点儿时间，好好探寻一下真相吧。”

罗拉在临别时留下的一席话让他有些莫名其妙，他从不相信自己有一天会喜欢上一个男孩儿。纵使他并不是天主教徒，但他在成长过程中还是多少受到了来自母亲的影响。他并不排斥同性恋者，但却难以接受自己成为其中的一员。面对迪奥紧追不舍的无止纠缠，他已经没有多少力气同他继续抗争下去了。

被迪奥堵在图书馆的时候，他本想像平常一样，以沉默抵御他的进攻，无视他的挑衅，重新回到自己在借阅室的座位。迪奥显然并不打算如此轻易地放他逃跑，他伸出双臂，拦住了他的去路。他的脾气温驯如初，他很少动怒，也不清楚什么样的刺激才能触动自己怒气的燃点。他的怒火总是瞬息一闪，即燃即灭，当他稍稍平静下来以后，迪奥已经摔倒在了地上。

他看起来很痛，看上去并不再是一场假装。迪奥重重推开了自己想要扶起他的手，从地上踉跄地站了起来。

乔纳森愣在原地，脚踝毫无征兆地抽痛了一下。迪奥的背影已经消失在了图书馆门口，在左踝残存的痛麻中，他恍然意识到，看到迪奥痛苦的时候，更痛苦的人竟然是自己。

并不是只有他会将沉默当做成一种武器，迪奥在使用它时似乎比自己更加得心应手。长久以来的追逐大战就此戛然而止，一时之间，他竟有些无法习惯这样的落差。他的道歉毫无用处，他能清楚地感觉到迪奥这次甚至并不是在同他赌气，而是打定主意要将他剥离于他的世界之外。他开始不由自主地期待迪奥的报复，期待那些曾令他深感厌倦的恶作剧。喜欢的对立面不是讨厌，而是冷漠。在迪奥彻底打算放弃他的时候，他终于透彻地领会到了这句话里的深意。迪奥是喜欢他的，即使他极力寻找证据，试图证明他的认知并不正确，但在现实面前却依然百口莫辩。在迪奥趁他午休假寐时偷偷亲他耳朵的时候，在迪奥背地里拦截并撕掉那些女孩儿送给他的情书的时候，在每一次课堂走神时发现迪奥正在看着自己的时候，他已经无法说服自己将迪奥的这些行为简单地归结成任性的捉弄。

两星期之后，迪奥交了男朋友。

罗拉把讲义卷成纸筒，假装握着麦克风向他提问：“从‘迪奥的男人’这一职衔退位后感觉如何？”他一言不发，轻轻推开了罗拉手里的纸卷。最让他感到震惊的并不是迪奥有了男朋友，而是他无法强迫自己对这个消息置之不理。他沿着教室的窗户向操场望去，正好看见正在篮框下和男友嬉闹的迪奥。迪奥在两人调情般的你追我赶间一头撞进了对方的怀里，乔纳森在恍惚地想象中用一块橡皮擦掉了对方的五官，重新把自己的画了上去。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，狼狈地把脸扭了回来。

道歉软化不了迪奥那颗硬度超常的磐石之心，得不到迪奥的原谅，他发现自己甚至不能安心地上课。拜托同学偷偷传过去的纸条在打开之前就被迪奥无情地撕成了碎片，他竖起课本，让它像屏风一样遮住自己的脸，不想被任何人发现他失落到快要流泪的表情。

你该如何确定你是否真的喜欢上了一个人？为什么直到现在还是没有伟大的科学家发明类似石蕊试剂那样用于恋爱的测试品？只需划破手指挤两滴血，能让试剂变红就是喜欢，让试剂变蓝就是不喜欢。乔纳森再次为科学进步的停滞而感到失望，罗拉听完他的抱怨之后哈哈一笑，冲他说道：“遵从本心，我的老兄。当你常常因为某个人而在情感方面感到嫉妒的时候，你喜欢他基本上就已经是板上钉钉的事实了。”

这样的事实来的太过突然，他还没有做好准备从直男摇身变弯。即使他已经因为科学家们发明不出来爱情试剂而失望透顶，但他还是决定利用科学探究自己喜欢上迪奥的内在原因。多巴胺，多巴胺，就像书上写的那样，一切都是这该死的激素在暗中作怪。乔纳森无法阻断自己的大脑一刻不停地向外分泌这种令人又喜又忧的化学物质。此路不通，在求助无门的境况之下，他决定暂时皈依上帝，投入宗教的包容怀抱。

皮尔斯先生是他们这个年级的教导主任，一位受人敬重的老基督徒。皮尔斯先生为人和善，慈祥可亲。无论遇到什么麻烦，或是犯了什么令人自惭的错误，只要你肯向他倾诉，就必定会得到他的安慰与开导，他会用自己的高尚正直耐心地对你进行指导，助你走向明路。私底下，他们都习惯称呼他为“老神父”。

“只要你肯坦率勇敢地面对那些你正在经历的问题或者已经犯下的错误，并且愿意解决或改正它，上帝自会给予你深深的爱的祝福的，好孩子。”

“我想...我喜欢上了一个男孩儿，先生。”

办公室内的气氛陷入了令人心焦的沉闷，乔纳森满心忐忑，朝着皮尔斯先生犹豫地抬起了头。

“他妈的，”他说，“这我可帮不了你，孩子。”

迪奥对天文学兴趣不大，可这几天里他的课桌上却横空多出了几期《天空和望远镜》。后来，乔纳森才知道原来迪奥的男朋友来自天文社团。他在餐厅撞见过那个男孩儿，对方对他和迪奥之间的纠葛一无所知，仅仅知道他是迪奥的同班同学。即使他刚刚在靠窗的那排餐桌看见了迪奥，但在对方询问他是否清楚迪奥在哪儿的时候，他还是向他摇了摇头。罗拉说的很对，无需其他方法，单凭嫉妒之心便可检验出一个人是否已经为另一个人而沦陷深渊。这个办法十分有效，但副作用的威力也同样强大。乔纳森端着餐盘，朝对方远去的背影望了一眼。不得不承认，在这些天里，嫉妒带来的折磨已经快要压得他喘不过气了。

在学校里，他几乎没有任何机会可以接近迪奥。无可奈何，他只好采取最愚笨的行动——坐在迪奥家门外等他。他背靠栅栏，从黄昏等到天黑，空虚的胃部已经没有力气继续喊大叫。为了缓解内心的焦急不安，他开始试着转换注意力，回忆这些年里他所记住的有关迪奥的过往。适得其反，回忆令他更加想念迪奥，无论是过去的迪奥还是现在的迪奥，又或是未来也许永远再也不可能属于他的迪奥。在没有认清真心之前，他一直夸大迪奥的缺点，却忽视了他对自己所有的关怀。迪奥总是这样，永远言行不一。小时候从滑梯掉下来摔破膝盖的时候，迪奥就一边嘲笑他，一边说他“笨蛋”，却一路小心翼翼地扶着他从公园走回了家。在他因发烧而不得不请假在家的时候，也是迪奥放学来到他的房间帮他补习缺席的课程，大声叫他“白痴”，却教他做完了所有的习题，甚至留下了一份特意为他手抄的笔记。

当迪奥还是穿着裙子的“玫瑰精灵”时，他曾很多次像现在这样呆在门口等他。他举着一朵花、一枚甜筒，又或是一支棒棒糖，等着迪奥从房子里冲出来，在接住他的礼物之前首先扑进他的怀里，给他深深的一个吻。童年总是过得飞快，他动了动双臂，才发现自己已经快要忘记拥抱迪奥到底是什么样的感觉。迪奥判处了他最严酷的刑罚，他已经放弃了他，甚至不打算留给自己任何弥补的机会。

月亮升到夜幕中央的时候，迪奥终于出现在了院子门口。迪奥拎着外套，衬衫扣子扭开至胸口，金发乱糟糟地挂在额前。他的皮肤比一般人都要莹白，借着黯淡的路灯，乔纳森从他敞开的领口处窥见了他脖颈间连片盘布的刺眼红痕。他并非不谙情事，他清楚这样的痕迹代表着什么。迪奥的上唇有些红肿，泛着隐约作亮的潮湿。他刚刚被人吻过，乔纳森强制自己摁低脑袋，不要去想迪奥与其他人接吻究竟是一番什么样的场景。迪奥朝着栅栏旁的乔纳森冷笑了一声，在推开院门的时候被他握住了手腕。

他并不擅长道歉，可迪奥却总是来由不清地对他生气。每次不知道如何开口的时候，他都会这样拉住迪奥的手臂，不肯松手。迪奥最初的挣扎总会在自己难以撼动的执着之下渐渐平息，即使在这之后迪奥仍然不愿说话，但他非常明白这已经代表自己得到了迪奥的原谅。虽然希望渺茫，可他依然心怀企盼，期望这一次同过去的每一次一般，能够得到迪奥给予的不坦率的宽容。迪奥的右腕停在他紧锁的手心，迟迟不动。乔纳森用小指恳求般碰了碰他的手背，他抬起头，却只能看见迪奥被路灯照亮的侧脸。迪奥唇线紧绷，嘴边浮着一层显眼的淤青，在乔纳森睁大双眼的瞬间猛然抽了抽自己深陷桎梏的小臂。

“你的嘴……”

“与你无关。”

“迪奥！”

迪奥的胳膊向内一弯，以肘尖用力地砸向了他的肩膀。他侧身一躲，迪奥便找准他松懈的一瞬，果决地甩开了他的手。

“那天的事，我真的非常抱歉。而且我……”

话至一半，不远处传来的摔门声就无情地打断了他鼓起勇气想要对迪奥坦露的心声。身畔回荡的巨响在他的耳道中引发出一阵经久不散的耳鸣，他驻足原地，面朝迪奥卧室的窄窗。墨绿色的床帘密不透风，他看见迪奥的手指从厚布的遮掩下伸了出来，拉平了叠在窗框的帘角，于是，最后一缕灯光也在他的眼前彻底消失了。

睡觉之前，他照例来到走廊尽头的书房，向还在工作的父亲道晚安。推门离开之前，埋首长桌的爸爸放下了手中的钢笔，向他招了招手。

“晚上回来的时候，我在布兰度家的宅邸前看见你和迪奥，你们两个看上去似乎起了一些小争执。你和迪奥之间发生了什么不愉快的事情吗？”

“是的，爸爸。我们确实……”

“我很乐意在这件事上帮助你，乔纳森，如果你不介意和我聊聊的话。”

“我很愿意，爸爸。”

“我……”

乔纳森双拳紧握，感到自己手背上的筋络正在不可克制地震痛抽搐。他闻到自己掌心里漫出的汗液正在流溢出一阵潮热的咸味，如同正在烈日下源源蒸发的海水。最初的胆怯与迟疑正在向大洋深处不断后退，突如其来的勇气宛如汩汩潮流般横跨海面，终于将那句他早就应该、也早就想要说出的话推向了他的舌尖。他看着父亲的眼睛，在深呼吸过后听见自己平静却坚定地对他说道：“我喜欢上了迪奥。”

出乎意料，父亲并没有在他话音掷地之后流露出任何可以被称为“震惊”的情绪。他的笑容依然和蔼平和，打趣般向乔纳森说道：“怪不得你当时一脸要哭的表情，看起来就像个被恋人提了分手的可怜男友。”

“迪奥正在生我的气，这是我的错。我一直……我一直在逃避我喜欢他这件事，所以……”

“喜欢上了一个男孩儿让你有些不知所措，让你觉得，觉得自己不太正常，或者说让你觉得自己像是正在犯错？”

“我的确……的确这样想过。”

“从生物学的角度看，乔纳森，同性之间的这种悸动在自然界普遍存在，并不是什么值得惊讶的事情。它很正常，并不是一种病态扭曲的现象。”

“又或者，如果你是在顾忌你妈妈的感受，觉得喜欢上了一个男孩儿会让她感到无法接受。那么，你大可不必为此担心。”

他慈爱地揉了揉乔纳森的头顶，接着说道：“你不知道你妈妈有多喜欢迪奥。她不止在你面前为迪奥不是个女孩子而表达过她的遗憾，在我面前也经常提起过这件事。但是，有一次她对我说，就算迪奥是男孩子也没关系，她看得出来你很喜欢他，而且似乎并不是一般意义上的朋友的喜欢。不得不说，你妈妈在这方面的洞察力比你这个当事人要敏锐许多。”

父亲调侃般的揶揄令他愈感难堪，他小声向父亲接着追问道：“那妈妈怎么说？”

“她说你们会成为非常可爱的一对。”

“她真的是这样说的吗？”

“是的。你的妈妈始终坚信信仰是用来约束自己的，不是用来束缚别人的。没有人有资格将它强加给其他人”

“你不用想方设法用科学或是宗教来寻求或者证明你对迪奥的爱是怎么来的，以及它是否合理、是否正确、这些毫无必要。”

“用‘爱’本身解释不了的爱情，用其他任何东西都解释不了。勇敢一些，去告诉迪奥吧，无论结果如何，起码在未来你不会因为自己现在的怯懦而后悔。”

他从未像今天这样，从凌晨就开始期待清晨的到来。他抱着书包在朝阳普照下冲出家门，嘴里只咬着半块吐司，整个城市还在昨夜的旧梦里惺忪打盹。教室空无一人，时间在钟表的“滴答”声里蹒跚蜗行。他对着教室的大门一看再看，同学们已经开始陆续来到了自己的座位，临近上课的时候，他依然没有等来迪奥。

他的大脑挟持了他的双脚，踩过上课钟声的余音从走廊中飞速穿过。迪奥的身影并没有出现在校门附近，飞奔折向操场的时候，他在教学楼的拐角处看见了迪奥的男朋友。

对方脸色阴郁，眼角处的伤口凝出一道蜿蜒的血痂。他从校服内兜里摸出了一支烟，接过了站在旁边的男生递给他的打火机。

“迪奥那家伙下手够狠啊，居然把你打成这样，你们俩不是情侣吗？”

“我们已经撕破脸了。那家伙不肯让我亲，我刚碰着他的嘴就挨了他一拳，然后我们就打了一架。不过是一个贱人而已，还非要装得像个纯情处男。在我之前，他估计已经被不少人…”

直至现在，乔纳森终于明白，最能直接触发自己怒气的阀门便是与迪奥有关的一切。他不得不承认有嫉妒在他抬手的片刻正在他的心中作祟，那张嘴吻过迪奥，他看着对方已经向外淌血的嘴唇，又朝着它重新挥去了自己的拳头。

从医务室再到教务处，从皮尔斯先生的办公室出来的时候，上午的课程已经过去了一半。眼苔四周的乌紫成环状向眼眶外侧绵连出一片浑浊的薄青，他的额头上还扎着一层止血绷带。乔纳森举着冰袋，贴着自己红肿的腮帮，从同学们诧异的目光中穿过校园，向自动贩卖机前的迪奥走了过去。

他举着一罐葡萄果汁，却一直无法揭开紧扣着铝面的拉环。乔纳森把手指悄悄地在衬衫衣角上蹭了蹭，确定自己手上已经没有了血渍，从迪奥手上接过了易拉罐。

“你们打架了。”

“我不能允许别人在我面前说你不好，或者用难听的话诋毁你。”

“那你应该先好好惩罚自己一顿，你小时候还说我是蛤蟆。”

“是我不好。”

他捏了捏迪奥故意鼓起的脸颊，情不自禁地笑了起来

“你又想说我是蟾蜍了？”

“不，你是可爱的金鱼。”

“你打算怎么补偿我？你动手推了我，这件事我可不会让你这么轻易地蒙混过关。”

“我家花园里的玫瑰花又快开了，我会送你千千万万枝玫瑰。”

“仅此而已？”

“当然不。”

他抬起迪奥的左手，像儿时一样低下头郑重地亲吻了他的手背。

“还会给你千千万万个吻。”

溜出学校，从校门口一路来到童年时常去的那家冰淇淋店，为了感谢他为自己出气，迪奥答应请他吃一支双球甜筒。乔纳森一手举着冰袋，一手拉着迪奥，假装无辜地朝迪奥眨了眨眼睛。

“你打算让我喂你吃吗？”

“我没有多余的手了。”

“你为什么非要拉着我不放呢？”

“我不能松手，你会像风筝一样飞走的。”

“白痴。”

迪奥故作嗔怒地抱怨了一句，故意将巧克力雪球糊在了他的嘴边。

“随你怎么说，反正我就是很喜欢你。”

越过迪奥手中的冰淇淋，他在可可和榛子的香味里嗅到了藏在迪奥冷淡表情背后的笑容。他的迟钝愚拙仍旧如常，依然不知道究竟如何回答迪奥无声的应允，他舔了舔嘴角凝固的奶油，只好将刚刚说过的话重复一遍。

“我很喜欢你。”

没有什么值得接着在意，无论是彼此之间曾经发生过的矛盾与不快，还是由于他的胆怯与逃避所浪费掉的这些光阴。迪奥的右手现在就置身于他的掌心，也许以后还会继续停留很久。未来是一件谁都无法预知的事情，总而言之，起码在此时此刻，他们是一对相爱的恋人。

他会爱他很久，比想象中更久。在冰淇淋融化之后，在亲吻迪奥之前，他这么对自己说道。

**Author's Note:**

> *欧洲人应该很少蹲着尿尿，所以应该是个bug，但是不想改辣~


End file.
